mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Natural (MM3)
Natural magic is a magic school in Might and Magic III: Isles of Terra. It is available to druids and rangers. Spells Level 1 * : Costs 1 spell point. Lights up dark dungeons and caves. * : Costs 1 spell point. Awakens all sleeping members of the party. * : Costs 1 spell point. Heals one character for 6 hit points. * : Costs 1 spell point. Shows the amount of charges in a magic item. Level 2 * : Costs 2 spell points. Does 8 fire, cold, electricity, or acid damage to one monster. * : Costs 2 spell points. Removes the "Weak" status from one character. Level 3 * : Costs 3 spell points. Lets the party climb into pits without a rope. * : Costs 3 spell points and 1 gem. Tries to put monsters to sleep. Hitting the monster breaks the spell. Doesn't affect undead. Level 4 * : Costs 1 spell point per level, and 1 gem. Gives one character damage reduction to either fire, cold, electricity or acid. * : Costs 4 spell points. Reduces "Poisoned" status on one character to minimum. Level 5 * : Costs 5 spell points. Reduces "Diseased" status on one character to minimum. * : Costs 5 spell points. Shows the hit points, AC, attacks per round, and special abilities of monsters in combat. Level 6 * : Costs 6 spell points. Heals one character for 25 hit points. * : Costs 6 spell points and 3 gems. Tries to prevent a group of monsters from attacking. Level 7 * : Costs 7 spell points. Allows the party to walk on water for the rest of the day. * : Costs 7 spell points. Deals 35 cold damage to one monster. Level 8 * : Costs 2 spell points per level, and 2 gems. Does 4-6 electric damage per caster level to a group of monsters. * : Costs 8 spell points. Does 15 acid damage to all monsters. Level 9 * : Costs 2 spell points per level, and 4 gems. Does 2-4 cold damage per caster level to all monsters. * : Costs 10 spell points. Teleports the party to a location depending on the day of the week (note that Terra has a ten-day week): Baywatch, Wildabar, Swamp Town, Blistering Heights, Castle Whiteshield, Castle Bloodreign, Castle Dragontooth, Castle Greywind, Castle Blackwind, or Fountain Head. Level 10 * : Costs 2 spell points per level, and 2 gems. Does 3-7 fire damage per caster level to a group of monsters. * : Costs 12 spell points. Does 40 physical damage to a group of monsters. Level 11 * : Costs 12 spell points. Removes "Paralysed" status from one character. * : Costs 15 spell points and 4 gems. Tries to paralyse a group of monsters. Level 12 * : Costs 20 spell points and 5 gems. Creates enough food for the party. * : Costs 35 spell points and 5 gems. Removes the "Stoned" status from one character. Level 13 * : Costs 50 spell points and 10 gems. Revives a dead character. Permanently reduces the target's Endurance by 1. Doesn't work on eradicated characters. Level 14 * : Costs 60 spell points and 10 gems. Hits all monsters. Random effect. Level 15 * : Costs 100 spell points and 10 gems. Does 150 fire, cold, electricity, or acid damage to all monsters. Category:Might and Magic III spells